


sine qua non

by thereisnoreality



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer, pls imagine a lot of summer aesthetic that I couldn’t fit in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/thereisnoreality
Summary: Markhatessummer, and it all comes down to one very good reason: Donghyuck and his thighs.





	sine qua non

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission for @hiraethksj on twt thank you <3
> 
> sine qua non: an essential condition; a thing that is absolutely necessary.

Mark hates summer. Well, no, he doesn’t. Not really, anyway. He likes summer most of the time, there’s plenty of watermelon to eat, and there’s no college to worry about, and he spends most of his time working at the fancy juice bar by the library and doing practically no work for the money he earns.

But past all of this, there is one specific, _maddening_ reason Mark hates summer. And it's sitting in front of him on the breakfast stools by the juice bar, noisily sucking down a Raspberry Mango Delight, pink lips curled around the bright red straw Mark had stabbed in before handing it to him.

The lips pull off with a loud, cartoonish sounding _pop_. "Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

Mark drags his eyes away from Donghyuck's lips up to his eyes, hoping he hasn't noticed. "I was thinking about something," he says faintly, pulling the cleaning rag off it's handle and wiping down the counter for the twenty seventh time that morning, just to have something to do with his hands.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him. "You look really lost in thought," he teases, before wrapping his lips back around the straw and sucking. Mark flushes, his cheeks warming up under the sight that greets him and he hurriedly turns around, pretending to wipe down the already spotless machines behind him.

Thankfully, his shift ends soon after that and Donghyuck turns around in his stool as Mark walks around the bar, ready to hand him his empty smoothie cup to throw away. Mark rolls his eyes but he takes the cup from Donghyuck's hand and goes to throw it away.

"My hero," Donghyuck says sweetly when Mark goes back to him. He's leaning with his back to the bar, his thighs on full display as his shorts ride up with the movement. Mark blinks.

This is the reason he hates summer.

The minute the weather starts to get even remotely warm, Donghyuck abandons his jeans and sweatpants - a whole other beast for Mark to face - for shorts. Loose shorts that ride up his legs, exposing the miles of honey drenched skin that winter had hidden for months. Mark swallows around a suddenly dry throat. Donghyuck’s thighs are littered in hickeys from last weeks makeout session, where Mark had spent about an hour in between his legs, sucking bruises slowly into the warm skin.

Donghyuck reels him in when he gets closer, his fingers wrapping around the hem of Mark's shirt, tugging him into the space between his thighs.

"Donghyuck," Mark hisses warningly, casting a look around for any other occupants in the store.

"Oh, relax, there's no one here." Donghyuck rolls his eyes and gives one last good yank and Mark stumbles, catching himself on Donghyuck's thighs, his fingers digging into the warm skin.

"Jaemin's supposed to take over for me," Mark says, and his fingers involuntarily flex on Donghyuck's legs, seeking out more warmth, more plush muscle to dig into.

God, he hates summer.

"And Jaemin's always late," Donghyuck says, and his hands, sneaky as always, slide up Mark's chest to wrap around his neck, to pull him in for a kiss. Mark lets him, even though they're at his place of work, because there's no one else here and he's been badly wanting to kiss Donghyuck ever since he gave him that stupid smoothie.

Donghyuck lets out a little sigh as their lips meet, his fingers playing with the hair at the back of Mark's head as the kiss deepens, slow and slick, licking into each other's mouths. Donghyuck's good at a lot of things: singing, science, driving Mark up the wall, but Mark would always say that he's the _best_ at kissing. He likes it _wet_, till there's saliva dripping down their chins and they're intimately acquainted with the taste of each other.

Donghyuck makes a little noise, something that Mark wouldn't have even heard if he hadn't been attuned to every shift, every twitch of Donghyuck's muscles, and his thighs slam around Mark's waist, encasing him in his hold.

Mark can't help the answering groan, and his hand slides up wrap around Donghyuck's hip, yanking him closer. They're rapidly spinning out of control and Mark knows he should pull back, knows he should calm down before it goes any further but Donghyuck's mouth is very addicting and Mark's been deprived of it for a whole six hours.

"This is a public place," comes Jaemin's disgusted voice from the entry and Mark pulls away, Donghyuck almost chasing after him with an annoyed noise, to find Jaemin standing at the front door with his hands on his hips, looking very much like a disapproving parent.

"Fuck off and it won't be," Donghyuck snaps from behind Mark and Jaemin snorts, walking around to the back of the counter and clocking himself in.

"We're leaving anyway," Mark says, turning around and holding his hand out to Donghyuck. Donghyuck pouts up at him, his lips stained red from the smoothie and slick from _Mark _before taking it, interlacing their fingers together. Mark swallows and waves at an amused Jaemin. "See you, Jaemin."

"Remember to use protection," Jaemin yells after them and Donghyuck slams the door extra hard as they leave.

They walk back to Mark's house because Donghyuck's siblings are home and they can't go ten seconds without his bedroom door slamming open for some inane reason or another. Donghyuck chatters about the research he's going to start doing this fall with his Chemistry professor and Mark does his best to follow along, humming at all the right intervals. The fire still burns low in his stomach. It's not an unfamiliar feeling to Mark, especially with how touchy Donghyuck has been lately, and he knows only time will help it fizzle it out.

Mark unlocks his front door and flings his keys in the general direction of the key bowl and turns around to ask Donghyuck if he wants something to drink but is pushed back against the wall, Donghyuck's lips insistent against his own.

Mark gasps, his hand automatically coming up to steady Donghyuck as he kisses back. "What's - what's this for," he manages in between kisses.

Donghyuck pulls back to survey him narrowly, his lips just as red as they were at the shop. "Well I couldn't kiss you on the street, now could I?" He asks, before looping his fingers in the belt loops of Mark's sensible work jeans and yanking him up the stairs. “We’d get arrested for public indecency.”

They stumble down the hallway into the bedroom, and Donghyuck kicks the door shut behind him before yanking Mark into him again, kissing him hard. They sway against each other, Donghyuck pressed against him and the door, his hips pressing against - and _fuck_, Mark's already getting hard from just this.

He groans, pulling away to travel down Donghyuck's caramel warm neck, nipping at the fading bruises on his neck, intent on making them flower up again, bloom blue and purple against his skin. Donghyuck spurs him on with little gasps and half cut off moans, his fingers twisting into Mark's hair.

"Mark, Mark," he breathes into the air, his hands rucking up Mark's shirt, burning fingers tracing a fiery path up across his spine. "I- I want you to fuck me."

Mark freezes, slowly pulling away. Donghyuck's breathless, staring at him with wide eyes and a slick mouth, so tempting Mark almost wants to ignore what he just said to kiss him again but this- this begs all of his attention.

"You want-" he asks, voice failing him. They've done everything else in between, but this - they'd never done this before. He doesn't mean to ask, he knows that Donghyuck rarely ever says things he doesn't mean, but surprise lets the words slip out. "Really? Now?"

Donghyuck shrugs, leaning against the door, his hands slipping from Mark's waist. "Seems as good a time as any," he says. "Besides," he adds, eyes flashing with amusement. "You look really fucking good in that stupid polo."

Forget what he said before. Mark _loves_ summer.

The desperation seems to disappear a little as Mark leans over Donghyuck on the bed, kissing him slowly, but the tension only increases, wrapping around them in ever tightening swirls of fog, the air thickening around them, making it hard to breathe.

"Donghyuck," Mark whispers, meaning to say something but then Donghyuck’s eyelashes flutter open to look at him, bright eyes gazing at him and the thought vanishes into thin air, dissipating like wisps of candy floss in the rain.

“Mark,” Donghyuck says back, hushed. His hands come up slowly to push Mark’s polo off him and Mark follows, stripping Donghyuck’s shirt off and kissing down his chest. Donghyuck makes a soft noise, a tiny gasp, a small puff of air escaping his parted lips as Mark pushes his shorts up, stretching the thin fabric as far up as it’ll go before kissing his thighs.

God, he _loves _Donghyuck’s thighs. He’d happily drown in between them - that would be the perfect way to go. Mark’s hands knead the muscle there, almost unconsciously, as he nips at the skin, kissing as far up as the shorts allow before flipping to the other, unmarked thigh. The air is hot around him and every breath feels like he’s inhaling a cloud, but he persists, because Donghyuck deserves the best time Mark can give him. And Mark is nothing if not a perfectionist. 

Donghyuck’s squirming against the bed, hips jerking up minutely into nothing, his fingers twisted in Mark’s hair, as deliciously pretty noises escape him. Mark glances up at him and his heart jumps when he sees Donghyuck’s blissed out expression, pink blossoms flowering on his cheeks, his lips swollen from the force of their kisses.

“Mark, Mark,” Donghyuck gasps, tugging him up by the grip he has on his hair and Mark goes, willingly, curving over him to kiss back up his chest, sucking bruises into his sternum, onto his collarbone, his fingers leaving their tattoo on his skin. Until Donghyuck bears all of Mark’s marks. “_Please_.”

And Mark obeys because he is, as always and will forever be, completely enthralled by Donghyuck's charms.

They've done _this_ before at least, and so it's no trouble when Mark gently presses two lubed up fingers into Donghyuck, eyes fixed on his face, intent on watching to make sure he's not hurting him. Donghyuck gasps at the intrusion and his cock leaks all over his stomach and he tosses his head back, panting.

"Keep going, oh my god," he gasps, hand fluttering down to wrap his fingers around Mark's free wrist. "Mark, Mark, _fuck_."

Mark lets out a soft chuckle, as best as he can with the desire climbing up his throat, threatening to overwhelm him. Donghyuck is so pretty, but right now, like this, he's almost like a fantasy, unreal, like a dream.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asks carefully as he presses three fingers in. Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him, his bangs already plastered to his forehead.

"Are your really asking me that when you've got half your hand in my ass?" He asks breathlessly.

Mark grins and lowers his head until their lips are a hairsbreadth apart. "Just making sure, sweetheart," he whispers and then curls his fingers upward, twisting them hard enough to make Donghyuck's mouth drop open.

"Fuck, fuck," Donghyuck chants, grabbing Mark's head and yanking him down for an open mouthed kiss. "Mark, _fuck_, just fucking fuck me already."

"Such a dirty mouth," Mark comments, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice.

"I promise I'll shut up when you get your cock in me," Donghyuck snaps, pushing Mark back by the shoulders and unbuttoning his jeans for him. Mark doesn't take it personally, Donghyuck looks like he's about to explode and Mark wholly mirrors that sentiment.

Mark's cock has been painfully pressed under his jeans the whole time and it starts leaking all over his stomach the moment Donghyuck flings his jeans away from the bed. Mark kisses him again, groaning at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together, pleasure skittering down his spine.

Donghyuck whines as Mark licks into his mouth, his hands braced on the bed by Donghyuck's head. "Mark..." Donghyuck murmurs, his voice trailing off into a soft moan when Mark sits up, hands smoothing down Donghyuck's reddened thighs, fingers digging into the old bruises.

"Are you sure you're good?" He asks one more time, just to be sure. Donghyuck meets his gaze, panting and nods slowly, his hands sliding up from the bed to interlace with Mark. He blushes softly as Mark grins down at him, fondness pouring from every part of his body.

"Can you please fuck me before I implode?"

Mark kisses him once more, cupping his cheeks. "Of course, baby," he says sweetly, drawing away to grab a condom from the drawer. Donghyuck's thighs slam around him before he can move and Mark stares down at him surprised.

"Can- can you fuck me bare?" Donghyuck asks firmly, the blush still high on his cheeks. He doesn't meet Mark's eyes.

"Donghyuck-" Mark starts, surprised.

"I've never done this before and we've been dating for like two years and unless you have some very important information you've neglected to tell me, we're good," Donghyuck blurts out, eyes flicking up to meet Mark's and his gaze is so intense it sends something hot and fiery curling across Mark's stomach. "So. Don't use a condom. I want to feel you. All of you."

It's probably not the best thing in the world, but Mark can't find it in himself to care.

"Anything for you, babe," he says, a ghost of a grin curling around his mouth.

Donghyuck shifts, his thighs loosening around Mark's waist and Mark has a brief flash of _want_, of fucking Donghyuck up against a wall, of feeling his thighs clenched around his waist, of feeling the bruises left there by the power in his legs. Fuck. He _wants_ Donghyuck so badly.

Mark grabs a pillow to situate under Donghyuck's hips and presses his legs back as far as they'll go - which is a _terrifyingly _far way, does Donghyuck do yoga?

"You'll tell me if it hurts." It's not a question.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, snarky as always, even to the end. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle you and your _monster_ di- _oh fuck_." He breaks off, hands clenching in the sheets below him as Mark slowly presses his cock into him.

The whole worlds narrows down to that pinpoint of heat as he pushes into Donghyuck, as slowly as he can do. Donghyuck's thighs tremble, shaking with the effort of taking Mark in, but his face doesn't display any pain and he doesn't tell Mark to stop and so Mark keeps going.

"Are you okay?" Mark breathes out shakily when his hips are flush against Donghyuck's. He brings a hand up to cup Donghyuck's cheek, thumb smoothing against the plush skin. "Baby?"

"I'm-I'm good," Donghyuck gasps, a flash of _something_ crossing over his face as he shifts, hips twitching up to take Mark in. "I'm - fuck you're _big_."

Mark huffs out a laugh, lowering himself down to kiss Donghyuck, hoping it'll distract from the discomfort. "Take your time," he murmurs in between slick kisses. Donghyuck whines, his nails scratching up Mark's ribs. Mark gently thumbs at his nipple, gratified when Donghyuck's mouth drops open wider, a breathless moan passing through his lips.

It takes a minute, but then, "Okay," Donghyuck says, a tiny whine escaping him when Mark's thumb flutters over his nipple again. "Okay, you can move."

Mark doesn't ask if he's sure because Donghyuck rarely says anything he doesn't mean, and he has the distinct feeling that if he does say something, he'll probably get smacked.

He slowly draws back, bracing a hand on the bed. "Hey, Hyuckie," he says and when Donghyuck's attention is on him, half glazed eyes pinned to his face, Mark grins. "I love you," he says before slamming his hips in.

It's like art, watching Donghyuck's expression as Mark fucks him. His mouth drops open and his eyes flutter shut and his hands twist in the sheets, a high pitched cry escaping his slick pink lips.

"Oh, _fuck you_ Mark Lee," Donghyuck gasps, on a half breath before it gets swallowed up by another whine.

Donghyuck's skin is burning hot, the fire seeming to rise higher and higher, before melting into steam in the hot air and Mark can't help but slam into him harder and harder, kissing wherever he can reach. Donghyuck's fingers are tight in his hair, the other hand scratching hard down his back and Mark revels in it. His hands twist up Donghyuck's legs, digging into his thighs, and snaps his hips forward as hard as he can, wanting to hear the cries falling from Donghyuck's lips go higher and higher, until they hit the fever point.

At some point, his arms give out, trembling far too much to keep his body up and he ends up blanketing Donghyuck, face buried in his neck, rolling his hips forward. Donghyuck's pants are loud in his ear, spurring him on. Their hands meet, interlacing on the bed, and _fuck, _Mark's so overwhelmed by Donghyuck. 

"Mark, baby," Donghyuck gasps and Mark drags his face upward to meet him in an open mouthed kiss. It's wet and nasty, but it's _just_ enough that it tips him over the edge, the world whiting out as he loses his rhythm, hips stuttering against Donghyuck's as he comes and his teeth sinking into Donghyuck's lower lip in a way that he _knows_ will hurt like hell tomorrow.

It takes half a dozen strokes of Mark's clumsy palm pressed in between their bodies for Donghyuck to follow him, shuddering hard as hot comes covers their chests, tightening so hard around Mark, he loses his breath for half a minute and slumps onto Donghyuck, panting for air.

They lie there, plastered to each other, panting for breath until Donghyuck whines weakly, shoving an ineffectual hand at Mark’s shoulder to push him off. 

“Gross,” he mumbles, looking down at his chest after Mark rolls off onto the bed next to him.

“Price of mindblowing sex, babe,” Mark says, completely wiped out. “We need to shower.” 

Donghyuck whines. “No. No moving.”

“Yeah, you’ll thank me later when you’re not trying to clean dried come out from inside you,” Mark groans. Every muscle in him protests loudly when he stands up. He’d like nothing more than to collapse on top of Donghyuck and pass out again, but responsibility wins out. 

Donghyuck whines and moans annoyingly all through out the whole ordeal but when they’re back in bed, warm and dry, he snuggles right up to Mark, sticking his cold nose in Mark’s neck. 

“So,” he mumbles, voice fading as exhaustion over takes him. 

“Hmm?” Mark asks when nothing else comes from Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck’s voice is soft enough that Mark has to strain to hear it. “I gotta hand it to you, I was barely able to handle you and your monster dick.”

Mark’s laugh barely huffs out of his mouth before he follows Donghyuck straight into sleep’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)


End file.
